


Your First Hunt

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Dean can’t help himself after you return from your first hunting experience.





	Your First Hunt

You get back from your first hunt. You feel alive and you feel vindicated. The blood rushing through your veins like a running stream. You close the door to the motel and lock it behind you. You don't know what you're going to do for the rest of the night, but you don't care. You smile as you open the mini fridge and pull out a mini bottle of vodka. You take a swig and there's a knock on the connecting door where the brothers are. You put the bottle down on the table and you open the door. You're instantly pushed back and the door shuts behind him. He pushes you back against the wall next to the bed kissing your neck m, “Dean" you moan out chuckling as the scruff on his face tickles you.

"Y/N, I have to have you" he breaths out still kissing your neck. He lifts you off your feet and pushes you harder into the wall. You wrap your legs around his back and he holds your hands above you head. His lips find yours and he thrusts his tongue into your mouth. He smells like whiskey and tangerines. A surprisingly intoxicating smell. He moves his right hand down your side leaving chills behind when he moves down further. You take your free hand and pull at his hair as you continue to kiss. He swings you around and you land on the bed with him on top of you. He's pulling off his shirt as you pull down at his jeans. He leans into you kissing you more as he fumbles with the buttons on your shirt,   
"Damn it!" He grunts and just rips the shirt open.

You pull away for a moment and give him a teasing grin,

"I liked this shirt!" You tell him, he growls teasingly in return and kisses you more. He then moves to kissing your neck, while unhooking your bra. He unhooks it and you move your arms out of he straps. He throws it across the room and fondles your breasts. He then kisses them slowly and tenderly. You moan louder and can't take it anymore, "take me now" you tell him. His head lifts ever so slightly giving you a grin and his hands move to your pants. He unbuttons them in one swift motion and rips them down, you kick them off as he comes back up to your chest. He enters you carefully leaning down gently. He moans softly as he does. He starts off slowly grinding you, taking care to be gentle on top. You wrap one leg around him and begin to quicken the pace of his motion. He catches on and thrusts faster then before, still being careful. "Harder, Dean!" You moan in pleasure. He grunts as he thrusts harder and you scream out in enjoyment as you finish. You look at his accomplished smile as he continues to thrust until he's done. You scratch your finger nails down his back as he moans for his finish. He rolls off of you onto his back and you turn to lean on your elbows. "Well that's one way to celebrate" you chuckle to him.

"You're one hot hunter, Y/N" he grins back wiping a sweat drop off his eye brow.

"Thanks to you" you say in return.


End file.
